


5 times

by Yosemitey



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosemitey/pseuds/Yosemitey
Summary: Five times Eita Semi has been in love.Four heart breaks , and five beginnings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Kuroo Tetsurou/Semi Eita, Miya Atsumu/Semi Eita, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Yuiji Terushima
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	5 times

Five times Eita Semi has been in love.  
Four heart breaks , and five beginnings. 

1.Wakatoshi

The first love is always the hardest or so they say , Ushijima Wakatoshi was his first love, his first kiss and the first person who made him feel like the world.  
Being with Ushjima was easy , he was an easy person to understand. He said what he meant and meant what he said ,there were no games or hidden messages with his words.  
Eita loved his gentle smiles and the way he used to look at him and the way he asked if it was okay to hold his hand , he loved the way Ushijima held when they were alone or the way he made sure he was getting enough sleep . He loved the years he spent with Ushjima at Shiratorizawa and for a while there he thought he’d be with his high school love forever.

Unfortunately most high school loves are exactly that , and for Eita and Wakatoshi they fell apart once graduation came and went.  
Ushijima was out facing the world of volleyball and showing the world his strength , Semi was out barely understanding his course material and studying for exam after exam . 

They had nothing in common anymore and couldn’t find the time , and though Ushijima wouldn’t admit it he fell out of love with Semi some time ago . Semi knew he was growing something for their former teammate Shirabu, the same guy he lost his position to and now his lover . At least he knew Ushijima had remained loyal even after falling out of love because he was that good of a guy and would never intentionally hurt anyone . when they finally called it off it was a heartbreak indeed. For Semi at least. 

Semi remembered seeing Ushijima cry for the first time ever as he made an apology , and the way he held his hand whispering softly “ Your always be my first love Eita and I’ll always be grateful for what you’ve taught me ..I’m so sorry “

“ It’s okay Wakatoshi we will always be friends “

2\. Tetsurou  
Kuroo Tetsurou was surely something else. They met in business class and hit it off immediately , Kuroo was smart and quick minded and always had a response to everything.  
He was so unlike Ushijima and maybe that’s just what he needed at the time . They started off slowly studying together and trading notes when the other lacked on that day's lecture and soon they developed a real friendship coming over to each other's rooms and watching movies and getting dinner .  
Soon something changed in their dynamic and kuroo was asking Semi out on a real date , Semi didn’t have to think about his answer and said yes right away.

Kuroo taught him so many things good and bad , the most important was that Ushijima wasn’t the only person in the world and getting over someone was possible so long as you accepted someone else for who they were and not who they weren’t.

Kuroo kissed him with so much heat and passion and unlike Ushijima didn’t dance around his own desires , and maybe that’s how Kuroo became a new different type of first.  
His first time wasn’t how he imagined , but it felt amazing nonetheless Kuroo took him in the back seat of his car and every touch felt divine . He remembered the care Kuroo displayed and how he gently coaxed him into the feeling of being stretched out , he remembered kuroo kissing his tears and whispering sweet words of encouragement.

By the end of the night laid up in Kuroo’s arms he again thought this was the one.

Unfortunately a year later , It happened again he and Kuroo fell apart. They tried to make it work but trying seemed more damaging then letting it happen naturally.  
Kuroo called it off explaining how he loved Semi but there was someone else he loved more. 

Semi didn’t let him see his tears and muttered a simple “ goodbye Tetsurou” before leaving . He hasn't seen Kuroo since.

3\. Yuji  
Yuji Terushima was a handsome face , he didn’t expect to see walking into the tattoo parlor after losing a bet to Sugawara and being forced to get a tattoo somewhere.

“ Hey blondie “ Terushima called him with a smirk “ what can I do for you ?”

Semi sighed “ I uh ..Can I get a tattoo? A small one “

Terushima helped Semi decide after hearing the story of why he was getting ink , after laughing for a while and some shameless flirting on Terashima’s end Semi went with a simple tattoo of the planet Saturn with some small stars surrounding it . He wanted a spot that he could hide so went with his hip after being suggested by the artist.

Semi didn’t cry ( that much ) but it did hurt and when Terushima finished he knew he was not a tattoo guy . 

“ looks hot “ terushima said with a smirk.

Semi blushed and thanked him when he tried to pay he was rejected ,” You can pay me by going out with me . Let me take you to dinner or something “ 

“ oh..okay” Semi agreed shyly giving Teru his number . They went on their first date the very next night and an amazing time , Terushima was wild and free spirited and taught Semi to just enjoy life and go with the flow, not everything needed to be pre determined and it was okay to just live in the moment and not care for tomorrow.  
So unlike with Kuroo and Ushijima he didn’t plan out a whole future and just enjoyed being in the moment with Terushima , let him show him his way of life and take him on wild dates he never would never imagine going on. 

Terushima was a different type of lover .He was rough and somewhat controlling . Every thrust knocked the window out of Semi and he always woke up with some type of bruise . It was erotic and nerve wracking in the best way, in their time together he was fucked in so many places that was frankly inappropriate and yet ..thrilling .  
Bathrooms , janitors' closets , at the tattoo parlor and even in the back of the library just once. 

They didn’t last very long because Teru said he didn’t feel the same way anymore but Semi knew the real reason that there was someone else .  
It was okay really Semi said his goodbyes and moved on. He was always grateful for the new perspective only “ Yuiji” could have given him and maybe that’s all he had to gain from Yuiji to begin with. He always knew there was no way he could tie him down. 

4\. Hajime  
University ended and Semi graduated, starting his new job in Tokyo. For the first few months he was content being alone and living life independently until one day he ran into a familiar face called Hajime Iwaizumi.

He remembered the former ace from his days in high school , where he was always found by the side of Tooru Oikawa .  
They spoke for a while Semi wasn’t surprised to learn that Iwaizumi kept himself involved with the sport that once had them as the worst of rivals . Iwaiuzmi however was surprised to learn that Semi had dropped it all together.

“ You never played since ?” He asked, looking completely puzzled. “ you were so skilled I was sure you’d keep playing to be completely honest “

“ oh well you know …I decided to focus on school and music stuff I guess I lost my passion for it once I was benched “  
Semi explained softly .  
“Hmm I see “ Iwaiuzmi frowned a bit before asking what Semi was doing now.  
They continued talking for hours over some drinks , Semi never imagined Iwaizumi could have been so relaxed and fun . Impressions were deceiving and he felt bad about his younger selves irrational dislike for the ace now trainer .

It didn’t take long for one thing to lead to the other and the two were stumbling into Iwaizumis apartment locking lips and stripping off their clothes .  
Iwaizumi was very tentative and tender and gave Semi all the time in the world to adjust to him “ you okay?”

“Y-yeah...You can start”  
Semi bit his lip taking shallow breaths , Iwaiuzmi was certainly big and it had been awhile since he was intimate with anyone and they were both tipsy,needless to say the stretch hurt.

“ I’m hurting you aren’t i? Let’s stop-“

“ no!” Semi wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi tightly  
“ don’t please don’t I’m fine ..I want this I can take it trust me”  
Iwaiuzmi had studied Semi's face before kissing him and whispering “okay”.  
He fucked Semi gently that night and for Semi it was overwhelmingly sweet and made his insides feel soft .  
When he woke up the next morning Iwaiuzmi asked him out and apologized for messing up the steps that he should have bought Semi dinner first . Semi laughed and they started a beautiful relationship.

They lasted longer than his previous relationships and Semi truly was happy , Iwaiuzmi was mature and calm and never made him feel anything less than amazing being loved by Hajime Iwaizumi was a sensational experience and he didn’t always feel worthy of someone like him. 

Hajime deserved the best , because he was the best and Semi knew he wasn’t that. Though Iwaizumi treated him perfectly and made him feel special he knew there was someone else that could make Iwaizumi happier than he ever could. 

Maybe that’s why he breaks up with Hajime and tells him to go to Argentina before it’s too late and that one guy gets away.

5\. Atsumu 

Atsumu Miya walks into Semis life at ironically Ushijima's wedding to none other than his former rival Shirabu. He wasn’t bitter, he had long since moved on from his first love and though a part of him will always have love for Wakatoshi he can watch him marry the person he loved now. He congratulates the two and they both thank him for coming , Shriabu takes Semi to the side and asks him if he’s okay . He heard that Iwaizumi left to follow someone In Argentina.  
Semi smiles “ I’m fine really ...actually I’m just happy to be here “.  
Shirbau smiles and there’s a look in his eyes that Semi wants to question but doesn’t .  
“ okay…have a fun night Semi I need to go greet my other guests “ shirabu excuses himself and leaves Semi alone with his champagne.

Later on ,Semi watches with a smile as he sees his former first love dance away with Shirabu the two look happy and completely in love.  
He’s happy for them they deserve to be happy .  
He even hears that Kuroo Tetsurou is engaged to some guy named Kenam from a few guests in attendance and the name rings a bell. So he got him? Good for him. He’s long since forgotten and moved from the whole Kuroo thing as well.

He hopes Yuiji is doing well and found someone as spontaneous as him who can keep up with him and he hopes Hajime is happy with Oikawa. He knows he is ,they were made for one another.

“ So, are ya here alone?” He hears a voice ask behind him. Semi looks to see a handsome tall man with platinum blonde dyed hair. He recognizes the face as Atsumu Miya. 

“ I am “ semi answers with a smile.

“ Now how does that happen?”

“ … just haven’t found someone to trick into being my date tonight I guess “ semi laughs and Atsumu smiles.

“ Oh I’m sure you wouldn’t have to trick anyone ….correct me if I’m wrong by yer form shiratorizawa ya? Used to be the setter right?”

“ Yeah for some time … I’m Semi Eita”

“ Yeah I remember that name ..I’m Atsumu” Atsumu holds out his hand to Semi .

“ oh i know “ semi shakes his hand and smiles “ don’t you have a twin?”

“ Oh yeah Osamu ...he’s busy running his restaurant “

“ I see ...on darn I wanted to meet him “ Semi joked and Atsumu made a frown .

“ Ouch don’t tell me yer into him “

“ what if I was?”

“ Then I’d tell you surprise I’m actually Osamu and we traded places “ 

Semi laughed , he liked that cute sense of humor Atsumu had . They spend the night drinking and talking and by the end Atsumu and Semi feel like close friend’s they exchange numbers and start talking almost daily. Almost a month goes by of casual talking getting to know each other and seeing if there’s anything between them because by now they both had their fair shares of heart breaks and don’t want to end up sad and alone again.  
It’s clear they’re into each other and they definitely have something between them that feels different this time. Maybe it’s their shared history of failed relationship that connects them . Semi opens up to Atsumu about his first love Wakatoshi , and the man he lost his virginity to Tetsurou then talks about the unique time he spent with a carefree tattoo artist named Yuji and his last relationship with Hajime .

In return Atsumu tells “Eita-kun” about his own first love Kita Shinsuke , similarly he was his former captain as well and they dated for some time until Kita called it off . He tells Eita about the short time he spent dating his teammate Hinata Shōyō until he ultimately got a brain and realized he loves and always has loved Kageyama Tobio. After Hinata there was a Yaku , they never dated, they only ever hooked up but he cared about the short strawberry haired man anyways. Hirugami was apparently a toxic relationship and destroyed Atsumu’s sense of trust for a long time and then finally there was Sakusa who was beautiful and amazing but Atsumu knew they didn’t belong together .

Eita and Atsumu were always second to someone else in every relationship they had been in , and maybe that’s why this time they weren’t rushing it . They understood how it felt to be second best to everyone they put first and they both wanted to be first for once.

Atsumu comes over unannounced during a rainy and stormy night because he knew that Eita hated thunderstorms . He brings his favorite takeout and some flowers and Eita is surprised to see him  
“ atsu... you have an early practice in the morning why are you here you should be asleep “

“‘Yeah well fuck practice…I choose you ” Atsumu answers stepping inside and kissing Semi out of his senses stopping whatever thing he was about to say next ,Semi never had been kissed like that before and he practically sobs as he lets Atsumu kiss him so gently yet so powerfully saying just how he felt.  
When he pulls away he smiles at Semi and brushes at the tears that roll down his cheeks.  
“ I’m scared “ Semi mutters weakly , and he truly is because he can’t bear another heartbreak and to lose this one to someone else . Not this one god please not this time , not Atsumu. His shivers at the thought.  
Atsumu holds Semis face gently “... I know … I am too ..yer like me used to being everyone’s second choice used to be being left alone ...and yer tired of it ..but ya never have to worry about being my second choice because yer my only choice I don’t want Kita , or Yaku or specially Sakusa ..I want you … it’s scary I know but let me show you what it’s like to be someone’s number one …”

Eita makes a noise trying to muffle his sobs as he nods a “yes” instead since he is unable to speak and wraps his arms tightly around Atsumu as if he’s holding on for dear life . They hold each other and find their way into Semis bed , they don’t do anything or even try to; they only hold each other tightly and kiss softly , whispering sweet nothings and promising they will always love the other. 

Days turn into weeks and they finally make love .  
They lay in Atsumu’s bed with the lights down low though they can still see each other perfectly, Semis on his back sprawled beneath Atsumu naked and trying to catch his breath .  
“‘ Yer so beautiful “ Atsumu comments kissing the blonde passionately, his hands exploring all over .  
Atsumu was a lot of things and though he never compared any of his lovers, being with Atsumu was certainly a whole level different than the rest .  
Atsumu could be careful and slow but not make him feel like some fragile virgin who didn’t know what he was doing , he could be rough and controlling but still make him feel cherished and loved . He was a little bit of everything and that was perfect .  
Atsumu kissed him everywhere and anywhere and didn’t like leaving any inch uncharted. His thrusts were hard and deep and hit just the right spot; it was the fastest Eita has ever come.  
He encourages Atsumu to finish inside a feeling he usually didn’t like but Atsumu was clearly the exception. Semi trembles and whimpers at the feeling holding Atsumu tightly he soothes him with a kiss. 

They clean up after a while of catching their breaths and Atsumu apologizes for the large bite mark he left on Semis neck. 

They say “ I love you’s” before going to bed .

Months go by then months turn to years and on their 6th year anniversary Atsumu asks Semi to marry him , semi of course cries and without hesitation says yes . They share a kiss and the restaurant they were in all cheers and claps for the newly engaged couple .

Wedding day came and went. They had agreed to keep it small much to everyone’s surprise because frankly nothing about either of their personalities said “small” . They explained simply that they didn’t want to be stressed out with all the wedding preparations or guest lists; they wanted to just enjoy the day and have fun with the people who were actually there for them . 

They shared vows that not everyone understood but they did completely and had fun the rest of the night with the few friends and family in attendance .  
Sugawara and Osamu made particularly heart warming toasts and Tendou caught the bouquet!  
They decided to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon like they agreed after a long discussion of why Atsumu suggesting Argentina was not funny , okay maybe just a little .

Atsumu Miya was not his first love , wasn’t the love that showed him how to live carefree or the one that taught him that people were never just what they seemed to be on the outside .  
He was his greatest love however and definitely his last.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a full ass slut for Atsusemi btw


End file.
